Flatline
Flatline is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is a former Combat Medic for Overwatch who, later went on to assist as a combat medic for revolutionary groups world wide, with the aim to help the people of oppressed nations overcome there tyrannical rulers. Armed with a modified Combat Shotgun, and medical supplies for the battleground, Flatline is ready to help his comrades in the field. Bio Currently, Flatine is traveling the world help insurgent and resistance movements across the world topple authoritarian governments, and giving medical assistance to those who need it. After Overwatch ended, Flatline went to help the Nepali People's Army overthrow the government and provide medical assistance to locals and resistance fighters. After Nepal he later when't on to fight in more revolutions and at the moment in fighting Kurjistan. Flatline joined the army at 18 and was trained in to be an EMT for a special task for headed for Australia to stop the ALF uprising against the government. He took part in the Gold coast offensive and while delivering medical supplies to the frontlines he ran into Lena Oxton (Tracer) who had wounded herself when bailing out of her fighter jet. Tracer was treated for her wounds and later put back into service in the British Air Force. The Australians and there foreign allies won the war and after the war, Overwatch offered him a job as a combat medic for the organization, and he agreed. During his time with Overwatch, Flatline continued to serve as a combat medic but became disgruntled with the organization. Year later Overwatch was disbanded and Flatline moved on from the organization. After Overwatch, Flatline later went around the world to help resistance movement topple authoritarian regimes and give medical assistance to locals and rebel forces. Abilities Combat Shotgun '' A medium ranged pump-action hitscan shotgun'' Rounds: 10 Rounds Reload Time: 7 Seconds (0.7 Seconds for each shell) Damage: 4 - 9 •12 Pellets Per shot •Max 108 Bodyshot Damage 21 - 30 Falloff Range 2 Shots per second Slam Fire '' 5 Shot rapid-fire mode with shotgun'' Damage: 20 - 45 •Max 240 - 540 Bodyshot Damage 11 - 20 Falloff Range 12 Second Cooldown Shock Charge '' Arching splash projectile and healing projectile''' Damage: 110 Healing: 100 •3 m damage radius •5 m healing radius Lasts until detonated or destroyed/replaced Cooldown: 6 Seconds ✘ Cannot headshot ✘ Cannot inflict self-damage ✔ Can self-heal Portable Plasma Station '' Portable healing dispensary that give health'' •Health Packs: 100 Health (Assault, Defense, Support) •Health Packs: 300 Health (Tanks) •25 HP per seconds (Assault, Defense, Support) •25 HP per 0.5 seconds (Tanks) 5 Second Respawn Cooldown: 5 Seconds Plasma Station Health: 125 health Ultimate Ability: Aftermath '' Area player and teammate resurrection type'' Revives player Revives teammates •12 m Range 1 second cast +250 temporary shields 50% Damage Boost Lasts 5 Seconds Unlocks TBA Skins Emotes TBA Victory Pose TBA Voice Lines *'No Pulse' (Default) *'Flatlined' *'Afraid of Shots' (I'm not afraid of shots) *'Gag Reflex' (You no longer have a gag reflex) *'Ain't got time to Bleed' (I ain't got time to bleed) *'Revolution in white gloves' (You cannot make a revolution in white gloves) *'Mamma ain't here for you now' *'Nobody hates you' (If nobody hates you, you're doing something wrong) *'Nothing like fresh plasma' *'Give'em morphine' *'Face death' (Those who face death) Sprays TBA Highlight Intros TBA Weapons TBA Achievements